


Jason Todd's Birthday Week 2018

by kory_anders



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, more tags as i add on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: all the prompts from the dailyjasontodd birthday week!





	1. And the Red Hood (childhood)

**Author's Note:**

> this first fic was something i wrote for my friend and business partner Blue but they have graciously allowed me to share it with all of you. im really into the Librarians show and i know Jason would be too! thanks for reading and you can find my work at bidinahlaurellance.tumblr.com

As soon as he heard the front door open, Jason Todd ran out of the kitchen to greet his father. The 10 year old was bursting with excitement at the thought of telling Bruce his new career plans. 

“Bruce! Bruce! I’m going to be the Librarian” he said as he hugged his father hello. There was a moment of silence as the two continued to hug and the words processed. He picked Jason up and walked them back into the kitchen.

“Whatever you want to be, I’ll support you kiddo. I’m sure you’ll be a great librarian with your love of books!” 

He set his son down and greeted Alfred, who was busy making dinner for the three of them. Bruce washed his hands in order to help with the food preparation, while Jason sat down at the table to finish the drawing he was working on before Bruce’s arrival interrupted him.

As he drew, Jason began to recount his adventures while Bruce was away. He told his father all about the books he read, the games he played with his friends at school, and what he learned in class. 

“We went to the museum, and my teacher was proud of me for knowing so much,” Jason said as dinner was set down in front of him. “Also, thanks dad! My Robin training will come in handy when I become the Librarian. I can’t wait to look for artifacts!”

Bruce laughed and smiled at his boy. He was glad to hear how passionate Jason seemed at his new dream. It was always refreshing to hear his son so excited about something. 

“I don’t think most librarians do that, but perhaps Selina would like to help teach you about some artifacts and taking care of them.” 

Jason looked up from his plate and nodded quickly. He swallowed and said, “Yes! Ms. Selina knows so much. Can I also talk to Ms. Zatanna and Ms. Diana? They’d be able to teach me all about magic and mythology! I have to learn about that kind of stuff if I’m going to keep magic away from bad guys.”

There was a pause while Jason’s words sank in. Bruce was happy to let his son learn from Diana and Zatanna, but what was this about learning magic? Being a librarian couldn’t be that dangerous. 

Bruce sat down his knife and fork, looking his son in the eye. “Kiddo, why would you need to learn magic to be a librarian?”

“Because the Librarian finds and stores magical artifacts to save the world. They have to know magic and mythology and facts to keep everything safe. Ya know its like you and me put together!”

Alfred saw the puzzled look on Bruce’s face and chimed in, “If I can alleviate any confusion, the young Master saw a film on television a few days ago called  _ The Librarian and the Spear of Destiny _ . Much like the Indiana Jones films you loved, this film followed the adventures of one Flynn Carsen also known as the Librarian. Young Master Jason was very taken to this character.”

Jason nodded vigorously in agreement. Ah, that made much more sense. Bruce resumed eating and said, “Of course, whatever you want to do in life son.” 

“Great! Now I just need to get 22 degrees so I can start my journey!” 

Bruce laughed before seeing the serious look on Jason and Alfred’s faces. Oh boy.

 

**Thirteen Years Later**

Things with Jason had been tense since his resurrection, and more often than not, he didn’t get along with the rest of his family. Bruce especially was hard to talk to now. That didn’t stop him from blowing up the family group chat though. 

Jason: Unfollow Me Now.jpg 

Jason: They made a tv show of the Librarian and its amazing

 

Tim: That came out like three years ago????

 

Jason: first of all, 

Jason: fuck off and let me enjoy this

Jason: second

Jason: actually thats all

 

Dick: Isn’t that those movies you used to watch as a kid? 

 

Jason: maybe, whats it to you

 

Dick: You were like in love with that guy. I never got it but to each their own Little Wing

 

Tim: You liked him??????

 

Jason: i was 10 and confusing romantic love with paternal love

Jason: also i have great taste in men which is why im dating Kyle *and* Connor bitch

 

Tim: Whatever

 

Stephanie: can yall shut the fuck up? i have a final tomorrow

 

It was weird seeing something from his childhood turned into something new. There were so many new characters and storylines to explore, and Jason loved every minute of it. He watched each episode with rapt attention, much to the chagrin of his boyfriends. 

 

Jason: okay so you know how ive been watching Librarians

 

Kyle: no really?

 

Jason: babe ily but die

Jason: anyway

Jason: watching it i realized i am the kids???

 

Connor: I can kind of see it. 

Connor: You’ve got a similar thing with death and magic like Cassandra

Connor: You’re a literature and history nerd like Stone

Connor: Plus almost everything about Ezekiel is you

 

Kyle: babe dont encourage him, hes gonna talk about this forever now

 

Jason: i cant believe i only have one boyfriend???

Jason: anyway yeah

Jason: im all the kids so why havent Eve and Flynn adopted me yet???

 

Kyle: i mean bruce and selina are kinda similar

 

Jason: kyle why are you so insistent on betraying me tonight

 

Connor: :((((( Stop fighting

 

Kyle: love you both

 

Kyle’s comment about his adoptive parents really stuck with Jason. Selina was a relatively new addition to his life, but Bruce had been there for a long time. 

He loved Bruce as a kid, practically worshiped him as Robin. Everything changed when he died. Jason was so angry when he came back; it felt like the whole universe turned its back on him. Sure, he wasn’t expecting the red carpet to be rolled out, but it would have been nice to not be plagued by that twisted smile everywhere he went. 

Finally he got the two of them in a room together, just to get answers. It didn’t end well, but at least the danger was over. Jason had been so scared he’d be pushed to the side again, instead Bruce hugged him for a long time. They never really talk about what happened, however Jason knows he made the right choice. 

 

Jason: picture of flynn.jpeg

Jason: why cant you be more like Flynn? 

 

Bruce: Jason its 4am, you need to sleep

 

Jason: hypocrite

Jason: you never sleep 

Jason: i bet Flynn wouldn’t make me go to sleep

 

Bruce: He’s not even around that much in the show

Bruce: Plus I’m more like Col. Baird anyway

 

Jason: you watch the show??????

 

Bruce: You’re my son. I want to know what you’re interested in 

 

Jason: youre getting soft in your old age

Jason: whatd you think about that Jenkins reveal? 

Jason: omg does this mean Alfred is Jenkins?????

 

Bruce: Go to sleep kiddo. We can talk about this in the morning

 

Jason: it is the morning

Jason: but fine

Jason: gn dad

 

Bruce: Goodnight Son

 

They weren’t perfect, but they were a family. 


	2. Jason and the Birds of Prey (taken in by another character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the start of my Jason is a Bird au where Helena finds him in UtRH before Bruce does. oh and like canon Jason is 17/18

Going undercover as the boss of your ex-family’s mob wasn’t exactly what Helena Bertinelli wanted to do with her time, but the Birds of Prey needed information on the recent spike in drug dealings. It would never go unnoticed, but the fact that poor children were being targeted made the matter pressing. So Helena bite back her words, hung up her Huntress costume, and made her claim to the Bertinelli family known. 

“So any idea who called this meeting? I thought we worked things out the last time.”

Most of her interactions lead nowhere since the Bertinellis were arms dealers rather than in drugs, but a break in the case developed when she received a mysterious invitation to a meeting in a neutral zone warehouse. These gatherings only happened about once every ten years when there was a change in leadership among the Gotham gangs. Helena figured it was to congratulate her on taking over from her mother. 

A modulated voice rang out from the catwalk above saying, “I did. We have business to discuss.” 

The figure was tall; she could tell even from her seat so far below them. Their costume wasn’t particularly noteworthy except for the red helmet and the big red bat symbol across their chest. It couldn’t be someone from the family, though; she knew that much. Dick was offworld marrying the Tamaran princess, Bruce was an entirely different build, and the newest Robin was in Titans Tower meeting the old members of the team who weren’t at Dick’s wedding. So who could it be? 

Tyler Bramford, specializing in clubs, had a similar thought. He stood up and pointed a finger at the figure and said, “And who are you? We don’t do business with bats; so why don’t you run home to daddy?” 

For a second it seemed like the figure was shaken by the mention of Batman, but as soon as it happened, their shock melted away and was replaced by anger. In a flash they pulled out a large gun and trained it on Bramford’s forehead. Clearly they meant business. 

“You’ll give me 20% of all your deals and in return I’ll give you the best offer you’ll get: protection from Black Mask and the Batman. Oh and I won’t kill you.”

The entire room burst out laughing except for Helena. Something was off about this person, something she couldn’t put her finger on. Whatever the case, she knew they weren’t messing around. 

Quick as a flash, the figure reached down and grabbed a bag that was on the ground next to them. They tossed it down onto the table where everyone was sitting, and a deep red liquid seeped out of one side. When Bramford opened it, it was filled with heads.

“Take me seriously now?” the figure asked, gun still trained on his forehead. “That’s the heads of all your seconds; be thankful I didn’t take yours.”

The room was deadly quiet. Who would be so bold as to take an extreme action like this? Taking out that many high up people was unheard of, especially for a newcomer. Though, Helena couldn’t be bothered to mourn the loss of her second that much; it was just a cousin still loyal to her mother and a disgusting misogynist. 

Their voice cried out once more, “You answer to me now, and I have a few demands. I mentioned my protection fee earlier; that’s non negotiable. Second, you don’t deal to children ever. If I catch any kid with your product, I won’t play as nicely as I have today. Lastly, nobody kills the Joker. That’s for me to do alone. If you play by those rules, no one gets hurt.”

Before anyone could speak up, the figure threw down a smoke bomb and made their escape. When the dust settled, everyone packed up and left, not wanting to stick around in case the person came back. 

As Helena made her way to the Birds’ headquarters, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. On the rooftop across from her, the figure from the warehouse was standing there as if they were waiting for something. They noticed her but didn’t attack, probably waiting for her to make the first move. 

She cautiously approached; there was a chance she’d be recognized since she was wearing the same clothes as earlier but Helena also had her mask and crossbow. It was a gamble but easier than just walking into headquarters. 

“That was something in there, wasn’t it… Huntress? Or should I say Helena Bertinelli?”

The question stopped her in her tracks; not many people knew her identity and if a unknown player did, who knows what else they know? Her mind raced as she tried to place the person standing in front of her, but nothing was coming to mind.

“Who are you?” she asked, hoping they’d be caught off guard enough to let something slip. “How do you know who I am?”

The person scoffed and started to take off the helmet. Underneath was a young boy with a few scars on his cheeks and a white streak of hair at the front of his head. Helena was puzzled until finally it clicked into place.

She gasped, “Jason? Is that you?” 

“In the flesh,” he grinned, though it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked pained, like seeing a part of his past was too much to handle.

Helena let out a cry and ran over to hug him. Jason was caught off guard for a moment, but soon he melted into her embrace. It felt good to hug someone again.

“Come with me, come see the Birds. Dinah and Babs will be so happy to see you,” she said, gripping him tightly. She wasn’t around much when he was a kid, but he had always been such a sweet boy. Helena wondered what had happened after he had been brought back. 

Jason hesitated and pulled away. There was another pained look on his face as he said, “I can’t. I can’t face them right now, not after everything. Besides, I don’t want him to know I’m in town just yet. There’s a few more tricks up my sleeve and plans I need to set in motion.”

“Well if you change your mind, we’re in the clocktower right over there. Feel free to drop by anytime as long as you’re careful.”

They turned and started walking in opposite directions before Helena turned back and said, “Jason? Your secret is safe with me; just please be careful. I’ll always be there to help you.” 

He nodded, starting to walk forward again. After a few steps he turned back as well and ran towards her. Nothing needed to be said; he was home now. 


End file.
